Deep Dark Secrets
by Keytra Wilhelm
Summary: This is after Bloom first finds out about her new power. The girls get a new teacher, Lerisia, and finds out some dark 'nasty' history. Read on to find out more juicy details.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Winx characters, but I do however own Lerisia. **

**This is my first fanfic, please enjoy. Sorry in advance for not having to much written here.**

In hovercraft:

Brandon (B): Here drink this 'hero soup'. You'll feel more like yourself.

Bloom (b): _drinks_ Mmmm. Wow I feel much better.

Lerisia (L): (is going in and out of consciousness) _grunts and tries to roll over_

Stella (S): Musa, you should get a new look.

Musa (M): You're wearing my patience thin again.

S: You know I can't help it does anyone have a clue how long a mood spell last?

L: _lifts up her hand but it falls to the floor with a thud._

M: Who's that?

Everyone looks at Lerisia.

b: That's Lerisia, remember?

S & M: No!

Flora (F): I remember. She's the one we saved.

Techna (T): Yes, I remember. _She turns to look at everyone_

B: _goes over to check on Lerisia, bends down to check her head_

A growl comes from behind a box.

B: Wow what was that?

L: _sits bolt upright, knocking Brandon over in the process, eyes open wide. _RIVEN!

Everyone jumps.

b: _walks over to Brandon and Lerisia. _What's wrong Lerisia?

L: _shakes head _OOffff, How did you get here Fauna? _Fauna cuddles into Lerisia's lap._

M: What's wrong with Riven?

L: _looks up from Fauna and looks Musa in the eye. _You saw what happened when he was with Darcy?

F: Musa, what is she saying?

M: Nothing._ Musa looks away from Lerisia's gaze._

b: How did this little one get here? _Goes to pet Fauna. Fauna purrs. _

Timmy (t): We'll be at Alfea in three minutes.

L: She must have appareted here when I was knocked out. By thy way Bloom nice work back there.

b: _blushes _Yeah, but I don't remember how I did it.

S: By the way, why did your hand go up when Ii asked the question about the mood spell.

L: I know the counter spell because . . . um.

S: What?

L: Well I kinda have to explain some things.

M: Well, can you hurry my patience are real thin.

L: I'm not a pure-blood.

S: WHAT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful friend Brandy Lebeau. It's because of her I found this site, thanks so much Brandy.**

T: I believe what she's trying to say is that she is not . . . well. . .

t: I'm about to land.

L: I have a mixed heritage.

S: Oh, What the hell do you mean? . . . Sorry

L: Come here, Stella . . . Please? _Lerisia stands up as Stella reaches her. Lerisia puts_

_her finger tips on Stella's temples, and leans in to whisper in Stella's ear, _Abraxas

nexus elta mood _She takes her hands away._

S: Whoa! What did you just do?

L: The mood spell is gone

S: Yeah _She starts bouncing up and down. _Aaaa. _Stella stumbles as the hovercraft _

_lands._

L: IMBOBEWLOUS! _Stella stops stumbling._

t: We're at Alfea.

L: _Snaps her finger and Stella straightens up._

S: What was that?

L: I thought you wouldn't like to fall on your rear.

S: Oh, Thanks. _She blushes. _

The door to the hovercraft opens.

L: _Tries to take a step and stumbles. Bloom stops her from falling._

Fauna: Mmootacki. _Grabs Lerisia's leg._

b: She'll be alright as soon as we get her inside the school.

The girls head off the hovercraft, with the boys following behind them.

Faragonda (f): That's far enough boys. Thank you.

t: Just making sure they were safe.

f: Lerisia, pardon me, Princess Lerisia. I didn't know you were out today, I thought you

were working on those lesson plans.

Winx: "TEACHER?"

The boys laugh at the girls.

M: Why are you laughing at us?

B: Well . . . um, she's . . . um, the only female teacher at Redfountain.

T: Wha Aba Whadadbla . . . _she stutters along._

L: Yes, I, Lerisia Kal-shyol, am a teacher at Redfountain and Alfea.

S: Wow, a teacher helped me. Yea.

L: Is she always this cheery.

f: Yes, but we handle it. So how are your lesson coming?

t: Well we better get back to Redfountain.

The boys head back onto the hovercraft, close the door, and take off.

L: I'm ready to start in two days, and I have one request. That these girls are allowed to

come to my room. So I can explain things to them.

f: I . . . well, they do need an explanation. _She pauses for a second._ I guess so, but I

thought your room is, um, Yeah.

L: Yes, it's still protected, but with my permission they can find it whenever they need to.

Winx: WHAT!

L: I'll explain later, girls. _Starts up the front steps with fauna in her arms._

The girls just stand there unaware of what to do next.

f: Hurry up girls, Ms. Kal-shyol doesn't have all day.

L: Please, call me Lerisia and only Lerisia. Thank you.

f: Yes, I will. I'm sorry.

L: Now, girls. She was right I do not have all day. I've got lessons to prepare.

Flora was the only one who got the hint. So she started to follow Lerisia. The other girls then follow.

M: Hey, Lerisia, you still never said what you really are.

L: That is the least of your concern but in due time you will know.

With Lerisia's final words they all walked on in a foreboding silence.


End file.
